Tweaked
by Bonus Material
Summary: Mega Man is looking for more bang to his Buster, and he gets it from an unexpected source. Did Roll actually do something? Oneshot


**Disclaimer: **Capcom owns Mega Man, not me. Yep... all Capcom.

Everyone likes a little more power, right? Mega Man is no different. He's survived well enough up until now, but he wants things to be more decisive. Mega Man's ready to bring the hammer, and who better to upgrade him than Roll?... don't answer that.

**Tweaked**

The shout of a young boy echoed throughout Dr. Light's training facility. One target after another was decimated by blue energy orbs around the size of a human head. Mega Man panted when the last target fell. The walls were scorched and riddled with craters, the ground littered with metallic parts, the air filled with steam and smoke. A woman's deep voice reverberated through the training ground. "Training Complete" is announced. "Do you with to commence training once more, Mega Man?" The Blue bomber shook his head and left the room silently.

A discussion with in Dr. Light was what he wanted, but it was not what he was going to get. Mega man found a note on the Dr.'s favorite chair:

"Roll, Mega Man,

I have left to purchase more components for Rush.

I will be back soon.

Yours truly,

Dr. Light"

"Wonderful" Mega Man said while sulking. It had been bothering him lately that he's had to rely on someone else's abilities to save the world. The Mega Buster didn't amount to much against Wily, or even the robot masters. It was time to step up his own power. He was snapped back to reality by the most useless thing since the diet food at McDonalds. "Whatcha doooooin?" Roll asked, swaying on the tips of her toes. The last person Mega Man wanted to deal with was Roll, but there was no getting away from her. "Nothing, just looking for Dr. Light. I wanted an upgrade for the Buster."

Roll hopped up and down, smiling like a Cheshire cat that ate too many lollipops. "I can do it! Dr. Light taught me how to work the machines and stuff!" She clung to his arm and looked up at her irritated brother. "Come on, pleeeease lemme help? Pleeeeeeeeease, pleasepleasepleaseplease..." Mega Man agreed just to make sure he didn't shoot the girl. "If Dr. Light taught you, then it can't be all bad. Maybe you'll be useful for once." Before heading for the maintenance pods, Roll huffed at him. Oh, dear, Roll's angry. What is she going to do, Megaman thought to himself. He rolled his eyes and headed to the pods after Roll.

After sparks flew, machines whirred, and an argument ensued about welding purple hearts all over the Mega Buster, the work was done. Mega Man tried out a partial charge and it felt great. He felt like he could take on anything with ease, even those obnoxious blobs that were cocky enough to name themselves devils. The timing couldn't have been better, for an alarm blared throughout Dr. Light's facility. "There is a crisis in the city. Would you like to view the news report?" Mega Man agreed and looked towards the ceiling. It still didn't make sense to him why Dr. Light stuck their screen up there, but that is not important now. "A robot characterized by small wings and a very large horn protruding from the face has been spotted wreaking havoc near the children's insectarium. Law enforcement officers are rushing to the scene. More details as they co-" the transmission cut off there. Roll shouted good luck as Mega Man bolted out of the laboratory.

Surprisingly, Roll really had proven useful after all. Many minor robots went down before they even knew what hit them. The mission seemed to be destined for success. Mega Man even skipped throughout the city, feeling no fear. He reached the insectarium and spotted his target on the roof. The robot in question was about the size of Gutsman. His armored shell was a deep green, speckled with yellow striped around the arms and stomach region. The horn glistened in the sunlight as he looked down at Mega Man. "Nothing personal, but you have to go. I've got orders to stir things up." Mega Man was not shaken, for he had heard threats like this many times before. He ran to an area of the city where there were fewer people and a lot of space so that the robot would follow him. He stopped in an abandoned parking garage, then turned to face the threat. "Who are you, and why are you doing this?!" he shouted. The horned one identified itself as Pierce Man and posed dramatically as every other robot master did. Pierce Man attacked first, attempting to ram Mega Man with the large horn. Every time he dodged, a spike was set down into the spot that Mega Man was standing. The Blue Bomber's eyes widened as he came closer and closer to jumping onto his greatest adversary; instant death spikes. It was time to end things. Mega Man lined up his Buster and charged up. The feeling of power was exhilarating. Imagine how it feels to eat your favorite ice cream with no fear of getting fat or sick. That's how good charging that shot felt. When it could hold no more, Mega Man fired. The shot was massive and obviously held great power, but there was a big risk. He was completely swept off of his feet and flew backwards, his face scorched black by the blast. "Oh, no! Why is the kick this rough?!" he yelled, frantically hoping that he would stop hurtling at the wall soon. He soon found that he wasn't in danger of smashing the wall and hurting himself... because there was a wall of spikes that had been set up when he wasn't looking. Unable to do anything, he plotted how to get Roll back before exploding.The last thing he head before going 'boom' was Pierce Man slapping his knee and laughing.

Roll was waiting when Mega Man's 'sploded blue rings reformed. She huffed at him again. "Serves you right for being so mean." she said, poking him in the head. So, she had done it on purpose. He learned a valuable lesson that day.

Never, ever, EVER mock the person that's fixing you.


End file.
